


Beater

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen has gotten just a bit tired of the song Cherry Pie, but the two of you find some good from it.





	Beater

You put the lasagna you’d just finished preparing in the oven, swinging your hips to the music playing.  You set the timer just as the chorus came on.

“She’s my cherry pie,” you sang to yourself, smiling.  “Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise…”

Arms wrapped around your waist, startling you slightly.  “Taste so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie…” you finished before turning in Jensen’s arms.  You kissed him chastely, breaking the kiss when you noticed him not responding.

“Jen?” you asked, wondering what was up.

He chuckled, letting you know whatever it was wasn’t super serious.  “This song…” he said, shaking his head.  “I never thought I’d get bored of this song, but man.  After fourteen years of people associating it with me and Dean, I think it’s finally gotten to me.”

You laughed, understanding.  You reached over to the kitchen stereo, turning the song off.  “That makes sense.  We’ll limit the Cherry Pie around here from now on, for your sanity.”  You ruffled Jensen’s hair as you spoke, grinning at him. 

“Well, we don’t need to limit the pie,” he said, pulling you close, “just the song.  Besides, I’ve had too many underage – even  _kids_  – sing it around or to me, and it’s to the point of uncomfortable.  I mean, a song so blatantly about sex, but catchy and over the kids’ heads.”  He shuddered a bit.  “Don’t need children singing it to me.”

You kissed him again as you laughed, loving how he was going off about the song.  

“Swingin’ in the kitchen,” he quoted, “’cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater.”

With Jensen pressed against you, you noticed immediately the way the words he said affected him.  His cock twitched at the thoughts in his head, making heat rush between your legs.

“The beater, eh?” you asked, arching against him to press your hips harder against his.  “I like licking the beater, especially in the kitchen.”

Jensen’s eyes darkened and he bit his lip, obviously picking up on your innuendo.  “Yeah?” he asked breathily.  You would have made fun of him if you weren’t turned on, too.

You nodded.  You took a step back and hoisted yourself on the counter, pulling Jensen to stand between your legs.  “Want to see how this cherry pie tastes?” you asked him, smiling when he practically growled at you.  He lunged forward for a kiss, his tongue taking control immediately.  You fell into the kiss, your hands pulling at his shirt as he undid your pants.  You held your weight as he slipped your jeans and underwear down and off of your legs, right before you pulled his shirt over his head.  He dove in for another kiss.

“You want me to fuck you right here in the kitchen?” Jensen asked, his lips brushing yours as he spoke.  One of his hands moved between your legs to slide between your pussy lips, feeling the wetness gathering.  “You want this  _beater_  right here, right now?”  His finger slipped inside of you, pumping in and out.

“Yes, Jen, I want you to fuck me hard, make me come, please,” you replied, your voice breathy and needing.  Jensen bit his lip as he undid his pants and lowered them just enough to let his cock out.  He stroked his hand over it twice to prepare before lining up and sliding home.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Jensen said as his hips pressed into you, “you feel incredible.”

“You always fill me up just right, baby,” you answered, squeezing your walls around him.  “Come on, now, and fuck me.”

Jensen’s eyes glinted and his hands grabbed your thighs, pulling you slightly off of the kitchen counter.  His hips snapped back and forth, just how you wanted him to.  “That feel good, Y/N?” he asked, the question obviously rhetorical, as he was getting the affirmation he needed by way of your whines and moans.  “I might have to like that song again, if it gives me reason to fuck you in our kitchen.  I bet you’ll turn it on every time you’re here, hoping for my cock.  You won’t even need to beg for it, baby, I’ll give it to you every time.  Fuck, you feel so good.”

Jensen hadn’t ever been this talkative during sex, but you had to admit you liked it.  “Jensen, please…” you said, needing just a bit more for your orgasm to come.

“You need it harder?” Jensen asked, his hips getting wilder, “or do you want this?”  His hand reached between your bodies, thumb finding your clit and circling the nub.  You cried out, your orgasm crashing over you with the added stimulation in no time.

“That’s it,” Jensen encouraged, “come on my cock.  Milk me, come on, sweetheart.”

Just a few thrusts later and you felt Jensen spilling inside of you, his come filling you up.  Some of it leaked out of your pussy and onto the counter and floor, but you didn’t care.

You’d definitely have to get Jensen to fuck you in the kitchen again, maybe follow the lyrics to that damn song and do it everywhere.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.


End file.
